Truth or Dare Evilness
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: My own Truth or Dare show.
1. Introduction

**Hello! My first Kirby fic! NO LONGER TAKING SUBMISSIONS  
**

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY.**

A girl stepped into the center of the stage.

"Hello! Welcome to Truth or Dare Evilness! I'm your host, Destiny," Destiny said. "My helper is my cat, Winterclaw."

"Okay. Here are your voting choices:

-Meta Knight

-Kirby

-Fumu/Tiff

-Bun/Tuff

-Dedede

-Customer Service

-Galacta Knight

-Marx

-Magolor

Also, if there's a tie, those two will be co-hosts." she explained. "You can vote for two people, and on August 7th, 2013, I will announce the winner. Send in Dares!"

"Okay, first set:

-Marx and Magolor must kill their game selves,

-Kirby is ruler for the minute,

-Dedede must serve Kirby for the minute."

Marx and Magolor- NO!

Kirby-Yes!1 I order 459 strawberry shortcakes

Dedede-WHY?

**1 MINUTE LATER**

Destiny- We are out of here!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The winner of the Co-host thing will be co-host for 10 chapters. Also, I will do 5 People a chapter on dares. BYE!**


	2. Watermelons, circus, and a revenge

**Hello! I have a few things to say;**

**1. I am extending the deadline to 8/22/13 on voting.**

**2. Results so far:**

**Kirby-1 Customer service-0**

**Mety-1 Galacta Knight-0**

**Fumu/Tiff-0 Marx-0**

**Bun/Tuff-0 Magolor-0**

**Dedede-0 **

**Let's go!**

"I am back!" Destinysaid, stepping out into center stage. "So far, Kirby and Meta are tied for being voted on. I voted too. Let's go to the dares!"

A sheet of paper fell from the sky. Destiny grabbed it, and said, "This is from Technodee, and here are the dares:

Dedede & Kirby: Dedede must be painted as a watermelon and somehow gain an odd, circular shape. Then Kirby must eat him. Not knowing its Dedede of course.

Fumu: Hey, guess what? You can die. So there.

Customer service: Grow ACTUAL LEGS.

Marx: go to the circus and sign up as a buffoon.

Magolor: return the crown to Landia and let it get its revenge. This should all be fun," she said, fetching the said people.

"NO WAY!" Dedede said, running into an "exit". It really was a fan room.

"Aw," Kirby said, slunking away.

"What do you mean?" Fumu said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Customer service asked. Destiny brought out a 'Grow Legs' potion. CS (Customer Service) drank it. He had legs.

"Not as cool as I thought it would be," Destiny said. "Marx, to go to the circus."

"I won't!" he shouted. Destiny used her awesome powers to make him go. "To the wide screen TV!" The cast looked at the TV. It was a newsflash at the circus.

"A thing is being a buffoon. We have no clue what is is, and we will report more later," the News guy said. Marx left.

"Good. I'm calling Landia," Destiny said. "Landia? Come down to Truth or Dare Evilness, please. Bye," she said. A minute later, Magolor was running for his life as Landia chased him.

That's all we have time for today, folks! Bye!" she said, while all the other characters were trying to kill each other.

**I am making a couple changes. You can vote twice, and Sirica is now added to the voting board. She has a vote from me. Also, I will be doing formatting stuff. Read below.**

**For Kirby characters, I will do the name:. For Hosts, the normal formatting. You may send in a host if you also have at least 1 truth and 1 dare. This is starting next chapter. R&R, and no flames, please! **


	3. Fruits and questions

**Hi! NO LONGER TAKING SUBMISSIONS  
**

**I don't own Kirby.**

"I return with another episode of Truth or Dare Evilness!" Destiny said, stepping out of the darkness. A random guy came next to her and whispered something. "Fine. We can still do it," she muttered to him. "Sorry! I just found out there was only one person giving dares and truths today." A sheet floated down. Destiny snatched out of the air and read it.

"**Athena Nightmare: I vote for Sirica! Now for dares...**

Dedede: Go in a closet full of videos of your defeats.

Mety: You shall be known as Blueberry

Sir Arthur and Nightmare: Have to act like best friends for the WHOLE chapter!

Galacta: Shall be known as Peach!

Marx: Kill someone.

Magolor: Kiss Marx. MARXOLOR FOREVER!

**Nightmare: Why are you so evil?**

**Sir Arthur: Where do warp stars come from?"**

Dedede: I don't wanna!

Blueberry: I am ignoring you now. *goes into a different room*

Sir Arthur and Nightmare: Why do we have to?

Peach: *is face planting on a couch*

Marx: Sweet! *kills Barney*

Destiny revived him. "What? I don't like Barney, but if he is dead, little kids will get mad at me!" she explained, throwing him to his show.

Magolor: *kisses* That was weird. *goes to Athena Nightmare and gives her a lollipop* I was forced to by Destiny.

Nightmare: I was corrupted.

Sir Arthur: They come from... I actually don't know!

"That's all for now!" Destiny said.


End file.
